Viens Granger
by MarvoloStoker
Summary: Rogue se livre un combat intérieur devant la beauté d'Hermione au bal des Trois Sorciers. Ce combat rendra son désir de l'aider et de la posséder plus fort que la raison. petit passage de songfic "Magic Works" de la BO de HP4, attention RATING M !


**Bonjour ! D'abord je tiens à rappeler que cette fiction est en rating M, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi ;) Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de fictions dans ce genre, j'espère l'avoir quand même réussite, voilà, bonne lecture !**

Le bal des Trois Sorciers...encore une idée farfelue de Dumbledore. Ce vieux débris n'avait pas pu résisté « C'est la tradition Severus ! » tradition des mes deux...Mais je suis professeur, je me devais d'y assister, de voir tout ces crétins handicapés se pavaner et se déhancher sur la piste. N'aurais je donc jamais une année calme, paisible ? Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour m'enfermer dans mon cachot, avec un bon livre sur les potions... Mais non, je suis ici, debout comme un « clampin » à attendre que ce foutu bal ne commence.

Bon, j'en profiterais probablement pour reluquer les jeunes demoiselles, enlever des points aux griffondors, et déambuler comme une chauve souris dans le château à la recherche de couples à persécuter...Non, ressaisi toi mon vieux, Dumbledore t'a interdit de quitter la salle. Comme j'aimerais lui faire avaler ses bonbons au citron par le nez... J'ai même été obligé de faire un effort sur mon apparence, j'avoue, ce n'est pas un mal, mais quand même ! Est ce qu'Arthur disait à Merlin de mieux s'habiller ?

Moi voilà donc, moi, Severus Rogue Prince, en tenue de soirée ! D'accord, elle est toujours noire, mais ce col brodé argent, ces boutons de manchette, ces Repetto vernis et brillants et...mes cheveux attachés, non ça ne va décidément pas, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à tout sauf à moi ! Voilà, je détache mes cheveux non mais ! Voyons le coté positif, je ne fais pas tache dans le décor de la Grande Salle, et il y aura probablement pire que moi. Tient justement, ne serait ce pas la vieille chouette de griffondor ? Hé oui ha ha, c'est quoi cette robe en tweed écossais ? Et le directeur, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi « bleu et argent ». Argh ! Voilà Trelawney ! Vite Severus, attrape quelqu'un pour faire bouclier. Non, trop tard, voilà qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Pour la énième fois, je ne danserais pas avec elle. Bouh elle n'a pas l'air contente...j'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore se saouler, j'ai pas super envie de me faire sermonner par le vieux et devoir aller la repêcher dans le lac pour éviter qu'elle ne s'y noie. Heureusement, Dumbledore arrive à la rescousse et l'entraîne plus loin de moi, carrément à l'autre bout de la pièce en fait.

Par Merlin voilà les élèves... Ils envahissent la pièce dans un brouhaha d'apocalypse, ils papotent, certains me regardent, vite, un regard sombre, les couples se forment, et je suis à la recherche d'une fille solitaire. Apparemment il n'y en a pas...Bon voilà, je vais finir la soirée seul, de toutes façons, je n'aime pas danser. Allez, il faut faire bonne figure, un petit sourire. Sourire on a dit ! Pas rictus ! Peut être devrais je sortir plus souvent, je me fais vieux et asocial. Qu'est ce que je raconte, j'ai toujours été comme ça ! Ah si ma pauvre mère me voyait...soupir nostalgique. Mais voilà que les champignons entrent. Comment ça j'ai dit champignons ? Je voulais bien évidemment dire champions. Alors, Delacour, hum pas mal, avec une de ces brutes de Dumstrang, Diggory avec Chang, Saint Potter avec cette...chose de Patil en robe orange et rose. Et enfin, Krum. Je n'aime pas Krum, il est, charismatique, il joue au Quidditch et...oh non ! Merlin pincez moi ! Il sort avec Granger !

Je sens la colère qui monte, mais je ne dois pas faire de bêtise. Comment a t elle pu accepter d'aller au bal avec lui ? Il est si loin de ce qu'elle aime ! Ce n'est pas un intellectuel, il est nul en potions...Tandis qu'elle, elle est tout simplement géniale. Voyons Severus, qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est une miss-je-sais-tout, celle que tu adores persécuter, l'amie de Potter ! Oui, mais elle est belle dans sa robe de bal. Que m'arrive t il ? J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, je crois que j'ai chaud. Pourquoi danse t elle si bien, pourquoi sa robe de mousseline ne peut elle pas rester fixe, au lieu de remonter légèrement sur ses jambes ? Et Krum qui la tient pas la taille...Hum, celui là, je vais le sacquer jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Qu'est ce qui se passe, je n'ai pas à réagir comme ça, Granger n'est pas à moi. Peut être que je la veux juste pour m'amuser, oui. Pourtant, elle ressemble tellement à Lily, et elle est si fraîche, si jeune. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça te fait ça hein Severus ? Tu la regardes souvent, mais elle, elle te fuit. Et ce jour, où tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher pendant tout le cours de la reluquer, pour savoir la couleur de son soutient gorge. Il n'était pas violet d'ailleurs ? C'est beau, le violet...

Ouf, ils ont enfin fini de danser, la foule les noient au rythme des Bizzar' Sisters. Vite, à boire ! Un verre, allez, un petit verre. Je tremble encore, et voilà que le bulgare vient par ici. Tient lui la grappe. « La soirée se passe t elle bien ? Oui prrrrofesseurr Rrrogue, trrès bien et vous ? Superbe, vous dansez avec Granger ? Oui, Herrmionnne a accepté de venirr avec moi. Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus, amusez vous bien. Merrci. » Amusez vous bien ? c'est quoi ce cirque ? Tu viens de lui donner l'autorisation de s'amuser avec elle ! A boire. Je suis vraiment toqué, il faut que je rentre chez moi. Dumbledore, vite. Je me jette sur la piste de danse à sa poursuite, il ne me répond pas. « Poussez vous, je dois voir le directeur ! » Rholala ! Ah ! Je l'ai. « Monsieur, je me sens mal il faut que je parte. Voyons Severus, cela vient de commencer, vous ne pouvez pas nous quitter ! Monsieur... Severus, vous restez là, allez vous asseoir quelque part, servez vous un verre...ou deux. »

Voilà, je l'ai écouté, encore une fois, je ne m'impose pas, je suis faible. Assis à cette table, seul au monde, avec un verre de punch, le temps passe, et passe, et passe. Tient, une dispute. Je tourne la tête vers Weasley, qui s'énerve contre...Granger ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui veut encore ce babouin, même ici il fait son jaloux pff, allez Granger, une droite ! Oh non, elle pleure, et elle s'en va ! Suis là ! Non, je suis Rogue et elle passe à coté, sans me voir. Son parfum... Elle sent la rose et le lilas. Peut être du jasmin. Un parfum bien différent que ceux qui émanent de mes potions... Je ne peux décemment pas la laisser pleurer comme ça. Impossible. Je me lève, décidé, tient, je vais faire un croché chez Potter et Weasley. Quoi que, vaut mieux pas envenimer les choses.

Je sors de la Grande Salle, j'ai peur de devoir lui courir après dans tout le château, mais en fait, elle pleure juste devant moi, sur les marches. Je m'approche,discrètement, enfin aussi discrètement que me permettent ces chaussures. Je me plante devant elle, elle ne me regarde pas, le visage dans les mains, et le corps sanglotant. Ce faisait longtemps, que je n'avais pas vu une femme pleurer. « Miss Granger ! » Oh non, pas la voix menaçante ! Hum, « Miss Granger ? » Voilà, c'est mieux, mais elle ne me regarde pas. « Miss Granger, vous avez un problème ? » Elle a enfin relevé la tête, et me fixe méchamment de ses yeux pleins de larmes. « Quoi, professeur Rogue, vous n'avez personne d'autre à martyriser ce soir ? Allez vous en ». Aïe, ça commence mal, bon, sois sympa, je m'assois à coté d'elle sur les marches, elle se décale un peu vers le mur, bien sûr. « Granger, vous voulez en parler ? Je ne vais pas vous manger. » A ce moment, elle m'a lancé un regard dubitatif. Je comprend, c'est assez étrange de se voir offrir l'aide du bâtard des cachots. Même comme ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est belle. On entend encore la musique de la Grande Salle, Magic Works... Si la magie marchait vraiment, ce ne serait pas si compliqué de faire ce dont on a envie. Peut être qu'elle ne dira rien si je la serre dans mes bras...j'en ai toujours eu envie.

_This is your final chance to hold the one you love, you know you've waited long enough... _

Oui, j'ai attendu longtemps, mais je ne peux pas, je suis trop vieux, pas assez bien pour elle...

_Don't be afraid of being hurt_ .

Taisez vous donc ! Vous m'empêcher de réfléchir !

_The answer's there, just look in her eyes_

Si elle voulait bien me regarder encore...Allez Granger, regarde moi. Ne m'oblige pas à partir loin de toi... Enfin tu me regardes, et tu me souris. J'ai peur maintenant.

_Don't be scared, she wants you too _

Si tu savais Granger, comme j'ai envie de t'aider...

_It's hard, you must be brave, don't let this moment slip away..._

« Granger, vous ne pouvez pas rester là, venez... » Je lui tend ma main, elle hésite et finalement, ses doigts effleurent les miens, un frisson. Est ce qu'elle l'a senti elle aussi ? Oh Granger...

_Don't believe that magic can die, no, no, no this magic can't die._

Je la tire, discrètement, à ma suite, je l'entraîne vers les cachots, vers mon bureau. Elle ne dit rien, elle pleure et ne bronche pas. J'ai l'impression de tenir une plume en cristal entre mes mains, il ne faut pas la casser... « Entrez Granger, tout ira bien maintenant. »

_So dance, your final dance, cause this is..._

Je referme la porte, elle me lâche doucement et recule, elle continue de pleurer. Je m'approche d'elle « Racontez moi, Granger. » elle hoche la tête de droite à gauche, et je sens qu'elle a peur. La pauvre, elle a peur de moi, elle aussi, mais Granger, je ne vous ferez rien. « De quoi avez vous peur, Granger, je ne veux pas vous blesser... » Arrête Severus, tu te fais du mal, elle ne t'aime pas...abandonne la. Mais la voilà qui bouge, elle s'avance, encore plus près et me regarde dans les yeux, j'ai peur qu'elle y lise que je la veux. Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse, pourquoi ? Et je me remet à trembler, elle retire brusquement ses mains en le sentant, avant de les reposer prudemment. _Your last chance..._

Ma dernière chance, de te tenir dans mes bras Granger, mais déjà, tu poses ta tête contre moi, et je sens ton parfum qui m'agresse, qui me torture encore plus. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, mon cerveau ne répond plus « Granger... » Tu me regardes encore, et j'ai envie de t'embrasser. C'est ma dernière chance, si je te fais partir maintenant tu vas me haïr pour toujours, mais, que veux tu toi ? Ta main glisse sur mon torse, pour se saisir de la mienne, que tu diriges lentement sur ton corps. Oh, Granger, ne joue pas comme ça.

Je me mets à caresser ton dos, et c'est à toi de trembler. Pourquoi me laisses tu faire ? Au lieu de t'enfuir, tu te colles à moi, de plus en plus, et je devine chacune de tes courbes. Mon autre main se pose sur ta nuque, et comme si tu attendais ce signal Granger, tu soupires. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, j'ai déjà plus que je ne pouvais espérer, mais je n'ai pas la force de me dégager de toi. « Granger... » je ne sais dire que ça, alors que ta main monte vers mon visage. Je sens tes doigts toucher ma peau, toucher mes lèvres. Je soupire à mon tour, incontrôlable, et je touche ton pouce de ma langue. Tu brises ce long moment d'hésitation en te mettant sur la pointe des pieds, collée contre moi qui soutiens ton corps de jeune fille, et tu m'embrasses. J'ai enfin le goût de tes lèvres Granger, je sais enfin ce que ça fait, de les mordre. Petit à petit, ce baiser se fait moins innocent, j'ai honte de te faire ça, tu es mon élève. Mais si tu savais à quel point je te veux ce soir.

Est ce que tu fais ça pour t'amuser ? Pour te réconforter ? Ressens tu quelque chose pour moi ? Je ne sais pas, je me détache de toi, j'ai du mal à respirer et toi, tu as les joues rouges. Tu me souris, ce que j'aime ton sourire. « Que voulez vous Granger ? » tu ne dis toujours rien, je n'ai pas entendu ta voix depuis que nous sommes ensemble dans mon bureau. Tu te contentes de sourire et tu reposes tes mains sur mon torse. Je ne veux pas recommencer depuis le début pourtant tu fais la même chose que la première fois, et je crois, que je ne peux plus attendre si longtemps de goûter tes lèvres roses et sucrées. Animé par une force soudaine, je reprend contenance, pour te pousser contre le mur Granger. Tu ne souris plus et je vois dans tes yeux la même fureur que celle qui me tire vers toi, je capture ta bouche, et nos langues se mêlent.

Tout est calme autour de nous, je ne suis pas pressé de t'avoir, j'ai envie de te découvrir, comme si tu étais une fleur, arracher les pétales. Je deviens poète, au fur et à mesure que mes mains caressent ton corps, je crois que je suis ivre mais ce n'est pas le punch qui me fait ça, c'est ton parfum Granger, et tes lèvres. Depuis combien de temps n'avais je pas embrassé une femme ? J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir ce que ça fait, de désirer quelqu'un, de sentir son corps s'emporter et de ne plus entendre les cris de la raison. Ce que tu as les mains froides, alors qu'elles se glissent sous ma chemise, c'est mieux, elles laissent une empreinte sur ma peau. Je ne sais toujours pas où est la limite entre nous, jusqu'où veux tu que j'aille, je refuse de te lâcher, mais comment savoir, jusqu'où aller ?

Prudemment je défais les laçages de ta robe, tu n'as pas de réaction, tu continues à défaire minutieusement ma chemise. Je fais tomber une bretelle, puis l'autre, ta robe s'affaisse délicatement au sol. J'avais peur de te voir nue, je préfère tes sous vêtements, ils sont beaux cela...est ce que ça te ferait plaisir que je te le dise « J'aime beaucoup vos sous-vêtements Granger, vraiment beaucoup. » C'est la première fois que je m'entend parler comme ça, avec cette voix gourmande, dans un souffle, on dirait un vieux pervers. Pourtant, ça ne te dérange pas, tu viens à bout de ma chemise et la laisse tomber par terre.

Tu me tires un peu plus vers toi, t'adossant au mur de pierre et tu te mords la lèvre inférieure, comme tu fais quand tu réfléchis devant ton chaudron, comme je t'ai vu si souvent le faire plongée dans un livre, à la bibliothèque. Mais là, tu me regardes, espiègle, que me veux tu à la fin ! « Granger, vous allez attraper froid... ». Tu rigoles, dans un sens, ma phrase est ironique, mais je m'inquiète quand même un peu. Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, et défais ton chignon, voilà, j'ai libéré la cascade des tes cheveux ondulés, ils rebondissent sur tes épaules, et je garde une mèche entre mes doigts. Tu joues avec moi, c'est dangereux, tu l'ignores ou peut être que tu le sais que trop mais tu dessines du bout des ongles le contour de mon torse, en suivant mes côtes, et tu te mords toujours cette lèvre. Je réduis l'espace entre nous, et pose mes mains sur tes hanches, puis je t'embrasse, la joue, les lèvres, le cou, l'épaule, le torse, la poitrine...

J'entends ton cœur battre violemment, est ce que tu as encore peur Granger ? Si oui, je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à défaire ton soutient gorge, finalement, l'agrafe cède, et me voilà devant tes seins. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, avec ton dessous dans ma main, et mon regard fixé sur ta poitrine blanche et légère. Tu rigoles, et t'accroches nonchalamment à mon cou, je n'aime pas que tu te moques de moi, mais comment te résister Granger ?

Je ne me souviens plus du début de cette soirée, j'étais tellement énervé de devoir aller au bal, mais maintenant que tu es là, avec moi, je ne changerais pour rien au monde le passé. Je t'embrasse encore, décidément, j'aime tes lèvres. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un entrait à ce moment dans mon bureau, moi torse nu, embrassant une Granger en petite tenue, je me ferais probablement réprimander, et elle, renvoyer. Tout autant que si nous avions...Que fait elle ? Je sens sa main, descendre, et s'attaquer à ma ceinture. Oh non ! « Granger, je n'ai... » pas le temps de finir, elle pose son index sur mes lèvres. Je pourrais la prendre sur le champ, violemment, rapidement, mais elle semble vouloir dicter les règles.

C'est un jeu pour elle, je lui laisse la possibilité de me diriger. J'attrape son doigt dans ma bouche, et le mordille, alors que je me démène pour enlever mes chaussures sans les mains. Je commence à avoir chaud tu sais, avec ta main si près de mon intimité, dépêche toi, j'en ai envie Granger. Mais la seconde se retire de ma bouche pour rejoindre la première, et voilà que tu arraches le bouton de mon pantalon. Nous voilà à égalité, à qui le tour maintenant.

Je me sens bizarre, peut être parce que tu souris à la vue de cette forme difficilement cachée derrière mon boxer. Tu me tires d'un doigt accroché à mon dernier vêtements, et m'entraîne vers le bureau en bois. C'est donc ce que tu as choisis, très bien, d'un geste de bras je le débarrasse, faisant valser l'encrier au sol, qui s'écrase dans un fracas de verre sur les parchemins d'élèves tous tellement idiots à coté de toi. Je t'installe sur le bureau, et m'immisce entre tes jambes sur lesquelles je dépose mes mains, remontant vers tes cuisses. Tu réprimes un soupir Granger, mais je te ferai attendre, je me vengerais du fait que tu ne te laisses posséder par moi que maintenant.

Combien d'autres ont fait avec toi, ce que je rêve de te faire ? Probablement aucun, et je veux que tu te souviennes de moi pour toujours. Je joue avec ta culotte de dentelles, tu as les yeux fermé et je peux sentir ta respiration qui s'emballe en même temps que tes ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos, pourtant je ne t'ai encore rien fait. Je te susurre à l'oreille d'une voix lente « Granger... » en me collant à ton corps brûlant. Je te sens trembler, tu continues d'avoir peur. Serais je le premier ? Il faut que je sache « Granger...êtes vous...vierge ? » pourquoi est ce que je te vouvoie. Tu me regardes avec tristesse, et une larme coule sur ta joue, je comprend. Je pourrais m'arrêter là tu sais, c'est bien suffisant pour moi... « je comprendrais Granger, si tu préfères que l'on n'aille pas plus loin ». Ce soudain tutoiement te fais réagir, et tu t'agrippes plus encore à moi.

Tu m'embrasses brusquement, et tu t'amuses avec ma langue, mais je quitte ta bouche pour embrasser cette larme qui ne bouge plus de ta joue. Comment en suis je arrivé à lui faire ça ? Je me pose cette question alors que ma bouche descend sur son sein. Oh Granger, dis moi ce que tu veux, je ne te forcerais à rien, je te respecte trop, je te veux trop entière pour moi, je t'attendrais. Severus saura attendre pour toi...

Tu prends mon visage entre tes mains, et je ne peux que me noyer dans tes yeux, vas tu me dire, quel chemin tu veux prendre avec moi. « Viens. » ce seul mot, murmuré par ta bouche, relève du miracle et je sens que le désir remonte en moi, mais tu n'as pas l'air rassurée « Tout ira bien, je ne te ferais pas de mal Granger » Je te vois te détendre dans mes bras, alors que tu bouges sur le bureau pour t'asseoir plus confortablement, et tu ne remarques pas les coups légers que donne ton genoux à mon entrejambes qui m'obligent à réprimer des gémissements d'envie. Voilà que mes mains tâtent ton corps et caressent tes seins, puis dans un long mouvement, j'effleure entre tes cuisses, l'endroit inconnu qui sera mien cette nuit. Tu me devances en attrapant mon boxer, et tu me tires au maximum sur toi, avant de le faire descendre. Je sens le tissu se baisser, pour venir s'échouer à mes pieds, tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant.

Je fais glisser une main vers ta culotte et lui réserve le même sort qu'à mon boxer, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi maintenant et je te regarde, en essayant de déceler un signe quelconque de toi, avant de comprendre que tu n'en sais pas plus. Je prend la directive de t'embrasser, plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais tu me rends ce baiser, encore plus fort, tu mords ma lèvre, j'attrape ta langue, tu soupires et nos bouches se mélangent, en rythme. Mon doigt se glisse entre tes jambes et commence un lent va et vient alors que ton corps se cabre contre moi, je ressens ce que tu peux ressentir rien qu'en te regardant, rien qu'en écoutant ta respiration saccadée. Tu te bloques, et tu tires sur ma lèvres comme pour t'empêcher de gémir.

Mais c'est ce que j'attends de toi, alors j'accélère la cadence, pour que tu finisses par lâcher ce bruit que je souhaite, ce signal qui me laisserait venir plus en toi. Je t'aurais Granger, tu le sais, mais voilà que je sens monter en toi un frisson, ma langue se balade sur ton sein. Et tu gémis, lentement, dans un soupir et tes mains dans mon dos me griffent. Je retire mon doigt, qui laisse sa place à mon sexe. Je te pénètre enfin, et c'est dans un cris que tu m'accueilles. Ton corps chaud et transpirant bouge alors dans les mêmes mouvements que le mien, je sens que tu saignes, un liquide rouge coule sur ta cuisse.

Ça y est, je t'ai prise, je vois à ton visage que tu as mal, et entame un mouvement de recul. Mais tu me retiens, je suis toujours en toi « Es tu sûre que tu veux continuer ? » Tu me réponds par un hochement de tête. D'un coup de hanche brusque, je repars profondément dans ton corps, mais cette fois si, c'est toi qui lance le va et vient. Je te suis, trop heureux d'être entre tes reins, ta tête collée à mon torse, dans le creux de mon cou. Ma vision se brouille, alors que j'accélère en toi pour m'arrêter brusquement dans un gémissement rauque. J'ai fini mon travail, cette envie refoulée depuis si longtemps, et dans un ultime mouvement de bassin, je me retire, essoufflé. Je m'écroule contre toi, les yeux fermés et tu te blottis dans mes bras. Je caresse tes cheveux et je te berce. Je n'aurais pu attendre mieux de toi tu sais, tout comme je suis fier d'avoir réussi, à 38 ans, à prendre une adolescente.

Peut être que je suis un peu inconscient, peut être que c'était une erreur, mais je ne regrette rien, j' attend que tu te calmes, et dans un murmure tu me glisses un « Merci » à peine audible. Tu te redresses et m'embrasses, simplement, un seul baiser, suffisant pour me rendre heureux. Je passe un bras dans ton dos, et l'autre sous tes jambes et je te porte vers mon lit où je te dépose délicatement. Tu es une poupée que je ne dois pas casser. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une serviette mouillée et dans un coup d'œil, je croise mon regard dans le miroir. Peut être que je ne suis pas aussi laid que j'ai pu le croire. Je retourne près d'elle, mais elle s'est endormie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, avec un sourire béa aux lèvres, avec amour et bienveillance. Je pose la serviette en bas du lit, et me glisse sous les draps avec elle. J'entends son léger soupir alors que je la serre contre moi. Je passe ma main sur ses cheveux, et je ferme les yeux enveloppé de son parfum « Bonne nuit mon Hermione »...


End file.
